


"There is no 'we' Merlin. Not after this."

by albions_need_is_greatest



Series: Canon Era Merlin Madness [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gen, Magic Revealed, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albions_need_is_greatest/pseuds/albions_need_is_greatest
Summary: Despite his uncle's betrayal, Arthur must uphold the law. And sorceror or no, killing a noble related to the king was treason in itself.
Series: Canon Era Merlin Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979069
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	"There is no 'we' Merlin. Not after this."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil angsty one shot thing based on an idea from one of the episodes and inspired by a post from @/hms_leon._ on instagram. It's very angsty, there's major character death, if you're looking for a fix of serotonin you're not gonna get it from here. Unless you love angst, in which cause I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Please do not reupload this or repost this to any site, it can be found on my Instagram page, but that is the only other site and account on which it is permitted to be posted. 
> 
> The characters belong to Shine & the BBC not to me (tho if they did what a fun world that would be)
> 
> btw if you're here from my other story, I'm hoping to get the next part of the angst fest up within the nexy day or so ✌️

Arthur stopped. Something was wrong. "Shh!" 

"Is something wrong?" Tristan asked, his voice the only other sound for miles around, save for the spluttering of the torches as their flames kicked against the walls of the cave. Everything was quite, Arthur noticed. Too quiet.

"Merlin." He said. One word to air all his fears. 

"He knows the tunnels, he'll find his way--"

"I'm going back."

Arthur pushed past the rest of the group, torch in hand, with the other on the hilt of his sword. He didn't care what Tristan, or Isolde, or Gwen or any of them thought. All he knew was the thought of Merlin being hurt, or worse, was more than he could bear. His footsteps echoed off the walls, and no matter how hard he tried he could not get them any quieter. His heart pounding and blood rushing to his ears as he saw flickering light on the cavern wall ahead, just around the next corner. 

The young king flattened himself against the wall, trying his hardest to stay unseen, as the voices grew louder.

Or voice, if he wanted to be accurate. "You have magic! You're Emrys!" His uncle, a traitor, could be heard from just beyond. A traitor, but his family nonetheless, and facing a sorceror. The very evil he strove to protect Camelot against. 

Arthur inched closer to the corner, trying to see who his uncle was talking too. But all he needed was the sorcerer - Emrys - to speak, before all his worst fears came to reality. 

"I was born with it!" 

Arthur would recognise that voice anywhere. But gone was the happiness. Gone was the naivety, and the playful banter that he was greeted with every day. In its place was something much deeper, something much more powerful. He couldn't believe it. 

His ears must have deceived him. The rest of the conversation turned to white noise as his mind raced with what to do. Merlin hadn't hurt anybody, it wasn't like he'd done any evil, so surely magic couldn't be that bad. This was MErliN after all, wasn't it? Curiosity got the better of him, and he steppedinto the cavern. Just in time to see Merlin throw his hands forward, eyes flashing gold as Agravaine was going through the air like a rag doll. Landing against the cold stone walls with not a breath left in his body. 

Merlin took one last look at the devastation in front of him, at least 20 dead soldiers, and turned to go back to the group. Only to meet Arthur face to face. 

"Arthur, this isnt--"

"What have you done?"

Arthur's voice was ice cold. His gaze piercing through the very soul of merlin. Seeing for once, the true power his manservant possessed, and how much damage it could cause. 

"Art-"

"Don't." Arthur threw down his torch, instead unsheathing the sword at his waist. "Just don't. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Please, Arthur, I--"

"You killed royal blood, Merlin. Look at it from any angle, you will get the same action. It's treason. You know the punishment."

"It is my destiny to protect you, Arthur, no matter what. You and me, we are meant to unite the land of albion and lead Camelot into a time of peace and prosperity."

"There is no WE Merlin. Not after this."

Merlin looked up to arthur seeing the pain in his eyes. How had he managed to be so stupid? Why could he not just have knocked him out? He has finally done it. Gaius was always telling him it was a surprise he hadn't got himself killed for using magic, and now that's exactly what Merlin had done. He had dug his own grave the second he had attacked Agravaine, and now it was time to lie in it. There was no reason for him to cause Arthur any more pain. "Hey, you've got to do it, Arthur, and that's alright." Merlin said, kneeling on the cold floor and yielding to Arthur with a sad smile.

"Stop." Arthur said forcefully, his breath slightly shaking. "Stop with your fucking manipulations."

He looked down at the young man in front of him. How had he ever believed Merlin was his true friend? How had he ever been foolish enough to believe that he could trust Merlin? everyone close to him had betrayed him. Morgana, Morgause, Agravaine, even his father had treated him like an afterthought most of the time. Why had he believed Merlin had been any different? 

"Arthur, I want you to know,"

"Don't."

"No. I know what's going to happen. But I hope, one day, you will realise how much I have done for you and for camelot. The sacrifices I have made, and everything I did, it was all for you, Arthur. One day you're going to realise that. And in the next life, you'll see me again, and I'll wait for you, Arthur. I'll wait for you just as I have served you and protected you all these years."

"Well Merlin, maybe in your next life you'll realise all that you did was for nothing."

"Nothing you can say will make me see you in any other way. Arthur, I love y--"

Arthur brought his sword to Merlin's neck with one fell swoop. His mind catching up to what had happened as he stared down at the lifeless body in front of him. Now void of life, Merlin looked just an empty vessel. Pale against the dark floor. Skinny, and almost weak, to the untrained eye. But Arthur knew better. Arthur had seen what Merlin had done with his own two eyes. Merlin had killed his uncle. It was treason! Arthur's head told him he had done the right thing. But all the walk back, he couldn't get out of his heart that he'd made a terrible mistake. 

Eventually, he caught back up to Tristan, Isolde and Gwen. His eyes red from crying, just as his conscience was red with blood. Tears still streaming down his cheeks, both in frustration, anger and sadness, as he assumed his place with the trio. 

"Merlin?" Gwen asked, fear in her voice. 

"Didn't make it. We have to keep moving."


End file.
